The Adventures of Dennis Christmas
by Mrotrax
Summary: 15 years after the events of the film, Arthur's son Dennis goes on his own adventure; to deliver presents the old fashioned way. Along the way, he'll make friends as he tries to balance his quest and run into other holiday icons. Read and review, happy holidays!
1. Chapter 1

Dennis Christmas

Years after the events of the movie, Arthur's son Dennis asks for the chance to do his dad's job 'the old fashioned way' like his sleigh-less ancestors. Be prepared for holiday movie hijinks and references, as Dennis not only tries to do what he set out, but maybe make some friends along the way.

 **Meet Dennis**

It had been 15 years since Arthur became Santa. And at the North Pole, everyone was happy.

Steve was enjoying his job as Chief of Operations and loved the Espresso dispensing chair Arthur gave had given him, Malcom was enjoying his retirement with Margret raising the third Claus sibling Nick, Bryony was doing an excellent jon as Vice President of the Pacific branch of Packing and the elves couldn't be happier.

And Arthur himself was very happy as well: On top of getting to do the greatest job in the world, he had found love:

Arthur had met Francine at his first Holiday conference, where he'd met with the Easter Bunny, Cupid, Mother Nature, Father Time and the other Holidays Heralds for the first time. She had been a University student working on a way to make children from all religions and nations happy by trying to find a way to integrate all the holdiay beleifs, interning under the Easter Bunny.

One would have expected her to be like Steve, and the two did get along wonderfully, but Francine was, just like Arthur, dedicated to making as many people happy as she could. With a little bit of coaxing from Cupid, Arthur had mustered up the courage to ask her to join him for tea.

One thing led to another and before anyone could say 'Merry Christmas' they had fallen in love, married and been blessed with two children: A son named Dennis and just earlier this year, a baby girl named Bea.

 _2 months before Christmas 2026_

 _North Pole_

 _10 minutes to Supper_

Outside of the Claus home, two boys snowboarded down and up the slopes, cheerfully letting out whoops of joy and excitement.

"You'll never get me, uncle!" 12 year old Dennis beamed with confidence as he did a loop-de-loop in the air, shooting a snowball at the other boy.

"Think so, eh?" 15 year old Nick Claus smiled. He then forced his board into the air and threw a volley at snowballs at the younger boy, who dodged all but one. "What was that about me not getting you?"

"Rematch!" Dennis demanded, leaping back to his feet.

"Okay, two out of three?" Nick suugested

"You're on, cous!"

To others, it would be considered odd to have an uncle or nephew roughly the same age as you, but Dennis and Nick got along grandly. They both loved exploring the North Pole, snowboard racing and snowball fights. The fact they were the only kids at the North also strengthened their bond.

They also both wanted the 'big jobs' at the North; Nick wanted to follow in Steve's footsteps while Dennis…well, you'll see soon enough.

The ruffling of snow got the two boys' attention, and out popped a polar bear in a scarf, bellowing amd growling at them on it's hind legs.

"Hi Belbo." Dennis grinned and waved.

The bear returned to all fours and licked the boy before nuzzling his face.

"I missed you too, bud!" Dennis beamed

"I still don't know how you do it, Den." Nick sighed before noticing Belbo was glaring at him. "No offense, Bel! Just…bears creep me out."

"Are you kidding mate?" Dennis beamed as he rubbed Belbo's neck. "Bears are awesome! They can be cute and cuddly one sec and mean and ferocious the next. Perfect for Santa!"

"Boys!" Margret Claus hollered. "Supper's ready! Get washed up before it gets cold!"

Belbo whined, making Dennis smile sadly at him

"I'll feed you after dinner, Bel." He promised.

The Polar bear let out an indignant humph and dashed off into the snow, leaving uncle and nephew to pick up their boards and race back home.

"So…have you asked him yet?" Nick asked.

Dennis looked down at his feet.

"I will at supper." He promised.

Coming to the kitchen, they were greeted by the sight of Marget and Malcom setting down chili with toast while Steve finished a call on his Ho-Ho and Grandsanta sipped at his tea, while they hadn't changed that much in the years, the other three certainly had:

Arthur's hair was now white as snow and he had grown a respectable beard. He still had his happy nature and his shone with wonder and pride. He had grown a little taller since his adventure 15 years ago

Francine Claus had short orange hair and wore a red sweater over a mistletoe and ornament decorated shirt, along with a pair of jeans. She was the cause for Dennis' black hair, from her father's side. Her son and husband were both very proud to say that she was very pretty, and a happy understanding woman who loved her family deeply.

And finally, the baby of the Claus family, sitting perched in her high chair in a tree onesies and playing with her spoon and fork until the two boys wondered in.

"De!" She beamed.

"Hey there, Bea." Dennis smiled at his baby sister from her chair. The little girl cooed and laughed at her big brother, which gave Francine enough time to stuff some mashed carrots in her mouth.

"So boys, whose hungry fro something warm?" Francine smiled as she served her son and younger brother-in-law dinner.

"Did anyone win the contest?" Malcom asked

"Round one went to me, dad." Nick beamed with pride.

"We agreed to two out of three!" Dennis reminded his cousin while pointing a fork at him.

"Dennis, please don't fling anything." Arthur asked. "Your mother and gran worked very hard this chili."

"Sorry dad." Dennis apologized.

The family ate in happy silence, with Dennis shooting his father glances throughout the meal. Something that only Nick seemed to notice.

"Oh, for the love of Kris Cringle, Dennis! Just tell him already!" Nick groaned after the 14th glance, gaining everyone's attention.

"Tell me what?" Arthur asked. "Dennis, is something wrong?"

Dennis chugged down his milk, trying to muster the courage to ask this of his father.

"Dad, I know what I want for my birthday this year."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Arthur beamed, taking out his notebook to jot it down. As much as Arthur loved delivering to all the children of the world, he wanted to take extra care that Dennis got what he wanted as well. "What is it Dennis? A new sleigh? That videogame? A Punch Lad action figure?"

"I want to do your job." Dennis asked.

Steve and Malcom all spat out their out their tea, Grand-Santa almost chocked on his soup and Margret let out an 'oh my!'

"D-Dennis!" Malcom called to his grandson. "I-isn't that a little…ambitious? I mean, it's wonderful you want to get involved, but…"

"Not the whole job!" Dennis waved his hands in trying to calm everyone. "Just a little part."

Steve, wiping his lip, let out a smile and got out his Ho-Ho.

"I personally think it's a wonderful idea.

"No, no Uncle Steve, not like that." Dennis clarified. "I want to do it the old fashioned way: slide down the chimney, go house to house…."

The room went silent for a good while. No one had done what Dennis was suggesting in 10 generations of Santa!

"HA!" Grand-Santa grinned after taking a puff of his inhaler. "Finally! A Claus that gets it!"

As Arthur and Steve tried to rationalize what they'd heard, Francine cleared up Bea's face and turned to her son.

"So Dennis, just to clear things up," She asked. "You want to handle the complete gift delivery of one part of the route by yourself."

"Yes, mom." Dennis nodded to his mother.

"Think of it as experience, bro." Nick suggested to Arthur. "Dennis will be taking over as Santa one day eventually. It'd be a good start for him."

Arthur stroked his beard in contemplating, tuning out Bea's giggles at how funny he looked. Finally, he spoke.

"Fine." Arthur said, making Dennis' eyes gleam with delight. "One location. Of my choice."

"And not tropical, please." Dennis asked.

"…That's fair." Arthur mused. "Your uncle's right, this would be good experience for you….but Dennis, don't hesitate to ask for help."

"I was going to ask for some elf training if you said yes." Dennis followed.

"I'll arrange that myself." Steve assured Dennis, then turning to his brother, who let out a smile.

"Alright! Let it be known that this Christmas, my son will handle everything in one location of the route!" Arthur announced.

"Thanks dad, you're the best!" Dennis beamed in joy, giving his father a hug before grabbing his plates, kissing his mother and sister on the cheek and dashing out the door to finish his chores.

Once he was certain his son was out of range, Arthur leaned in next to Steve

"Quickly, quietly get some elves on standby. At the first sign of trouble…."

"Already on it." Steve replied. "I'm having Peter draw up a list of easy places."

AC X DC

After dinner, while Dennis left to feed the Polar Bears and Reindeer, the older Clauses and baby went about trying to find the perfect location.

And they seemed to have very good one…in spite of Arthur's worries.

"Are there any Scrooges?" Arthur asked.

"No."

"Any profit-obsessed businessmen?" Arthur continued.

"Ahem!" His wife and mother coughed.

"Or women?" Arrhur added quickly, turning to them embarrassed. "Sorry mum. Sorry, love."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Nick asked as he played on his Ho-Ho, only for his sister-in-law to shrug.

"None that will be near within a 200 mile area of the supposed target that night." Steve answered his younger brother before turning to Nick. "And I believe Arthur's referring to the 'trying to cancel' or 'make people pay for Christmas' types."

"Oh, okay. I get it now." Nick nodded in understanding.

"Jack Skellington?" Arthur asked

"Sticking to Halloween again." Margret said as she handed everyone a cup of tea before joining Malcom on the couch to watch the telly. "The treaty makes it clear he nor you can interfere in each other's holidays unless there is a genuine threat to both of them."

"How about Jack Frost?"

"He's on vacation now." Steve answered.

"Grinch? A rogue Krampus?"

"No."

"Krampy's sticking to Germany and a select few houses this year, hon." Francine assured her husband as she burped Bea and handed her to her father. "Something about that movie that came out last year I think…"

Everyone nodded in understanding; with the real world movies they either made the holiday heralds look good, crazy….it took a damper on yoru ego, especially if you weren't one of the bigger names.

"How about the Misers…?" Arthur asked as he let his baby girl play with his finger.

"Sticking to the schedule you, Bunny and Mother Earth put together." Steve finished.

"The Meisterburgers?"

"They died out centuries ago dear, remember?" Margret assured her worried son.

"Any Naughties who failed to learn their lesson and blame either Dad, grandpa or me for something?"

"No, Arthur." Steve assured his brother, almost at his wit's end.

"Any overly greedy and or missed children, magicians, misunderstood or misunderstanding zeal…?"

"No, no. no and no, Arthur!" Steve, having had enough of this groaned. "We cross-referenced every database known to both man and magic-kind four times, conducted interviews with your fellow holiday heralds….I can assure you, nothing will go wrong at this location. And even if it does, I've set aside the top three elves to watch over Dennis."

"And besides, Holiday havoc has been at a record low since you boys took over, son." Malcom smiled with pride. "And Dennis is a big boy….So why all the worry?"

Arthur put Bea on the ground, and she crawled over to her grandparents.

"I just want Dennis to see the best of the world." Arthur confessed. "He's never been outside the North Pole and if something…."

Francine cut off her husband with a hug and peck on the cheek.

"I know, dear." She cooed with a smile.

Bea crawled back to her father and pulled on his leg, reaching for him.

"Dada!" She reached.

Arthur smiled and picked her up

"Don't grow up too fast, princess." Arthur smiled.

AC X DC

The next day, Dennis was sent to the Elf's training grounds

Jim was the oldest elf in the North Pole, over 10,000 years old when he stopped counting. He wobbled even with his cane and had the biggest glasses Dennis had ever seen.

"I have seen every Santa Claus through their training….!" Jim wobbled with his cane. "So when I heard that you wanted to do your old man's job for a single location the good old fashioned way, with no sleigh and no reindeer, just your own two feet…I thought you were off yer rocker! And…"

The ancient elf let out a smile.

"Well….I was delighted. Haven't been able to do this since your great-grandfather! No don't get wrong or nothing, Steve's tech and planning helps and your father is amazing….but to see a Claus wanting to go the old fashioned way? Makes an old elf's heart fill with joy."

"Glad to have you helping me, Jim." Dennis beamed as he saw a small block of houses and a tall building being pulled in.

"Get on a Santa Suit, grab a sack and start delivering, boy-o!" Jim commanded. "Because if you want to do this job right, you need to be fast! You need to be slick! You need to know how to get in and out in a second! If you want to do that, you will listen to my word as if I am your rulebook!And at the end of the day, if you bone tired, covered in soot, sweat, grime and feeling places you didn't know you had, that just means I did my job right!"

Jim then removed his glasses and gave Dennis a hardened look

"You sure you still want to do this….boy-o?"

Dennis merely grinned.

"Bring it on."

 **Next: Dennis in the real world**

 **This is a little plot bunny that's jammed itself back into my head. It was originally its own stand out story and not part of any fanon, but I absolutely love Arthur Christmas and, seeing as my other fics weren't going anywhere, decided to give this a try.**

 **Consider it a Christmas present to you readers.**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and have a happy new year. Stay safe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet the Kids**

1 week before Christmas

London, England

In the heart of downtown, just close enough to all the markets and city hall, yet far enough to be on its own, there stood an old building. Its painting was fading, there were roots crawling up some of the wals

Agatha's Orphanage was one of the oldest orphanages in all of London, housing many children since the city's founding and making sure they all had three meals a day, a warm bed and decent clothes. It also instilled in the children who lived there a sense of charity and courtesy.

And outside on this brisk winter day, several of the orphans were already beginning to practice their carolling or doing some street shows

"Thank you very much! Every pound goes to the shelters!" A 12 year old with long, curly blonde hair smiled as she danced with the grace of a ballerina despite needing a cane. "Happy holidays and Merry Christmas!"

Her name was Sophianna, and she wore a blue sweater and skirt. She was the oldest of the children and a proud big sister/leader.

"How equistuqe!"

"Marvelous details!"

"You, my dear noy, have a future in the arts!"

Off to the side was Jeremy Creek, an 8 year old boy who had brown curly hair and freckles on his cheeks. He was giving amazing hand drawn portraits for low prices using nothing but crayons. He just smiled and nodded in thanks.

Tim Tiny, the third youngest at 5 years old, was singing Jingle Bells with Tillie, who was the 2nd youngest at 4 years old. Tim, a brunette, wore a blue jacket and toque with gloves while Tillie was a red haired girl with adorable freckles in a green dress.

An adorable coo came from little baby Cindy Lou, who was no older than two and the youngest of the children. She held onto and nibbled on a teddy in her carrier, which was sheltered from the breeze by the shadow and form of the final child:

Buddy, the 10 year old whose hat was currently being used to collect the bills and coins the children were receiving. He joined Sophianna in giving thanks for the support while sporting a green jackey and yellow snow-pants

"Thank you, happy holidays!"

"How's everything going?"

The kids turned to see a lovely young woman named Judy, their matron, descending the stais to check on them and take Cindy in from the cold.

Buddy hoisted up his hat and showed it with pride

"I'd say we have a couple hundred pounds already." He beamed with pride.

"And this is just the first day!" Jeremy beamed with delight, briefly taking his eye off his subject before returning to his work

"Well, wrap it up and come in for coco." Judy smiled, eliciting a few groans or protesting from not only the kids, but the veiwers

Yes, it seemed like this was indeed a happy little orphanage, and the kids and matron were getting ready for another Christmas.

They had no idea that those minutes were probably the last normal ones of their lives.

AC XXX DC

Back at the North Pole

Same time

"Well Arthur; I'd say he is ready." Steve beamed with pride as the Claus family, from a control room, watched something that was amazing, proud and tear-jerking all at once (although that last one was mostly in the case of Arthur).

Dennis jumped down and up chimney stacks, leapt from rooftop to rooftop without a hint of fear or hesitation and scaled tall buildings by holding onto the sills of windows and leaping through them without so much as a crack or crash. He had bones for dogs, yarn for cats, downed the milk and cookies in half a blink and set up dinners without fail while depositing every single present stylishly and perfectly.

His course had included three regular sized houses, a small apartment building, a skyscraper and a church.

He finished them all in record time.

"That's my boy." Francine smiled as she and Bea gave Arthur a hug. "Well, dear?"

Arthur smiled and gave his head a nod.

"Okay. He's ready. Good job, Jim."

"I don't think either myself or father could've done better ourselves." Malcom smiled, proud of his grandson.

Grand-Santa let out an amused grin. The boy was lucky he wasn't doing this during a world war! Those years, Grand-Santa had EARNED his reputation of Santa.

"Well let me tell you this much, it wasn't easy!" Jim groaned. "You wouldn't BELIEVE how many chimneys and windows he went through!"

As if to demonstrate, a full two minute two video of Dennis'….less than stellar performances…lit up the screen. Chimneys and windows were destroyed, alarms set off, dogs and cats had leapt onto the boy….

"Sorry!" One of the elves said, hurriedly typing away the clips. "Thought I deleted that."

"Oh, Dennis…." Arthur hid his face in his hands and groaned every time he heard his son holler 'I'm okay!'

Nick held back his laughter until he caught sight of Dennis slamming into a wall and falling onto his back saying 'I'll have the gluten free cookies, mom!'

By the time the clips had finished, Dennis had made his up the control room with a proud smile on his face.

"So?" He asked.

"You're ready." Arthur smiled at his son as steve motioned an elf to bring up the image of a large building

"That is your target." Arthur explained. "Agatha's Orphanage in jolly old London England."

"Just there?" Dennis asked, a little disappointed.

"Baby steps, Dennis, baby steps." Malcom assured his grandson. "When I started out, my father only let me do the cottages."

"And here is your equipment." Steve told his nephew, handing him a backpack. "Pixie dust, a reindeer whistle, a Ho-Ho 2026 for scanning wrapped presents…"

"Don't forget this!"

A female elf with a blonde Mohawk that contrasted her short black hair appeared and handed the boy a small device.

"An all on one wrapping kit. Laser gudided scissors, self-taping…and an unlimited amount of bows!"

"Thanks, aunt Bryony." Dennis beamed before turning to Steve. "Why a backpack? Shouldn't I…?"

"We only have one sack, and it's a family heirloom." Malcom cut in. "Sorry, Dennis, you'll have to make due."

Dennis shrugged and then truned to his father

"So, what do the kids want?"

"Well…." Arthur struggled. "That's the thing, we haven't gotten a letter from any of them. And with only a week before Christmas…"

"Oh, don't worry, dad." Dennis beamed, reaching into his pocket. "I think I know a way around that."

He then pulled out a snowglobe, only to see all the adults gasp in shock.

"Dennis…." Steve asked. "Where did you get that?"

"Grand-Santa?" Dennis confessed in spite of the older man motioning him not to.

"Those teleporting snow-globes were banned for a reason!" Steve hollered in shock. "They're the reason of…the 1816 incident."

All the older Clauses shuddered at the memory

"And you know the rules, nephew." Nick added. "We can't be seen…"

"No, Santa can't be seen." Dennis corrected everyone. "I'll just pop in for a quick spell, chat up a bit and then port back. No problems at all."

Grand-Santa now looked worried.

"Dennis, wait!"

"I say…." Dennis beamed before, shaking the snow globe and whispering. "Agatha's Orphanage."

He then flung the ball to the ground and disappeared in a blaze of snowflakes and wind.

"Denny?" Bea asked, tugging her mother's sleeve. "Ma? Where Denny?"

No one said a word for a full 10 minutes.

"Father…." Malcom asked. "How many of those did you give him?"

"…..One."

"And does he know they only work one way?"

"…..Slipped me mind."

"Are you telling me….?" Arthur asked. "That my son is in the real world….a week before Christmas…with a backpack's worth of Christmas night delivery supplies…with no food, clothes or drink besides what he has on him….and you, when giving him that, neglected to tell me a rather important detail?"

Grand-Santa nodded.

"Oh dear…" Francine said. "If anyone in the other countries finds out that a Claus checked in on a single location prior to Christmas…oh, I can feel the headache from the UN already!"

"Not to worry!" Steve assured Arthur. "We know where Dennis teleported to and every Ho-Ho has a tracking chip installed just in case something like this happens."

Arthur gave his brother a look that said 'is that supposed to make me feel better?'

"And I shall deploy the elves I had on standby."

"When he gets back…." Arthur sighed. "I am going to hug, kiss and then GROUND THAT BOY FOR THE REST OF HIS NATURAL LIFE!"

Everyone but Francine backed away

"No you won't." Francine smiled at her husband, giving him a peck on the cheek and then handing Bea over to him. "I'll go help Mum with the search and treaties."

Arthur barely gave his wife a second glance as he stared at Steve.

"I've already deployed the trio." Steve assured him. "They should have Dennis back in home for tea."

Arthur rubbed his crown in exasperation.

When Francine found her mother-in-law, she let out a smile and gave her a thumbs up.

"Operation, Santa-Ship has started with no complications, mum." She beamed happily

"Wonderful, dear." Margret smiled as she handed Grand-Santa his favorite pudding.

"Totally worth the lashing Arthur's going to give me later." The old man grinned

"Oh, don't worry about that." Francine assured him, "By the time this all blows over, he'll probably forget all about it."

"I must say, I'm glad Dennis asked for what he did." Margret smiled. "We Clauses may not been seen by normal people, but how is Dennis going to find a Mrs. Claus? Or make friends of his own?"

"To say nothing of understanding how the world works." Francine added with a smile as she picked up a book of Cultures from around the world.

AC XXX DC

While Arthur and Steve had panicked and his mother and sister-in-law had done their own way of looking, Nick went about looking for his nephew in his own manner:

He went outside and snowboarded into familiar territory.

"Ok, don't worry Nick…." He told himself. "Everything's going to be fine. This isn't about you….It's about Dennis. Besides, if he can handle this, so can you."

The rumbling of a belly filled his ears and some snow shook. With that, all the confidence Nick had had vanished, and he began to quake in his boots.

Up rose Belbo, who let out a roar before blinking in confusion. He then returned to all fours and began looking around, seemingly uninterested in the older Claus boy and looking for the other.

"Um…Bel?" Nick called out. "Dennis…is kind of gone."

A frown crossed the bear's face, and he sat down and pouted,

"Well, I know where he is….but I kind of need help finding him."

Belbo rose an eyebrow, then furrowed it when he caught onto what Nick was asking of him.

"Look…" Nick confessed. "Not going to lie, you scare me, being a polar bear and all. I have no idea how Dennis puts up with you…but we both want him to be safe, right?"

Belbo let out a nod.

"So….just until we find him…we work together?" Nick let out a hand, hoping he'd keep it. Belbo stood on his hind legs, gave Nick a sniff…then another, examined his hand, and placed a paw over it.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Nick dug into his pocket and pulled out a snowglobe while holding onto the polar bear's neck.

"I say…Agatha's Orphanage."

As teen and bear vanished into the swirling ring of snowflakes and sparkles, they failed to notice someone had overheard their conversation.

AC XXX DC

Dennis landed face-first in the snow and after a minute of his world spinning, wiping it off his form; a red and green stripped jumper with snow-pants, boots and a toque.

"At least I didn't land on the concrete." He mused as he cricked his neck

Honking, chatter, movement…People muttering, smiling, laughing, Packages being wrapped, coco being sipped….So this was the 'real' world, huh?

"I think I'm going to like it here." Dennis smiled as he looked around for the building he sought. Upon seeing it, he made his way over.

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Once again, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I'm working to upload as much of this fic as possible before Christmas.**


End file.
